Ahora es Tu Turno
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Burt reflexiona sobre lo increíble que es ver a su propio hijo convertirse en padre. Después de tantos años de luchas, él es feliz de ver finalmente a Kurt tener éxito en el amor, el trabajo, y ahora... la paternidad. Momento ocurrido antes de la escena de "I Lived" en el episodio final (6x13).
_Les traigo otra de las geniales historias de "Warblerslushie" y que tan amablemente me autorizó a traducir, así que espero les guste tanto como a mí._

 _Gira en torno a la 6ta temporada de Glee, en el capítulo final antes de la interpretación de "I Lived"_

* * *

 **AHORA ES TU TURNO**

* * *

Burt reflexiona sobre lo increíble que es ver a su propio hijo convertirse en padre.

Después de tantos años de luchas, él es feliz de ver finalmente a Kurt tener éxito en el amor, el trabajo, y ahora… la paternidad.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está nuestra nieta?

Ojos ansiosos miraban todo mientras dos abuelos muy excitados luchaban por darle un vistazo al nuevo miembro de su familia. Desafortunadamente para ellos, ella no estaba cerca, al menos no lo suficientemente cerca para un vistazo rápido, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con ver a su yerno en su lugar, no es que eso fuera malo ni nada.

\- ¡Encantado de verlos! – Blaine bromeó cuando abrió la puerta, sonriendo alegremente y dando un paso atrás para invitar a sus suegros a entrar en la casa.

Cuando Burt y Carole cruzaron el umbral, le explicó al dúo demasiado ansioso, que estaba curiosamente buscando a su alrededor por la persona principal a la que fueron a ver – Ellos volvieron a la habitación por un momento. Kurt quería tenerla toda emperifollada antes de que ustedes llegaran.

\- Oh, apuesto a que es sólo la más adorable pequeña cosa – Carole arrulló, dejando caer sus maletas en el suelo junto a sus pies. Burt ya había hecho lo mismo con su propio equipaje, pero estaba apagado y al final del pasillo hacia la habitación antes de que su esposa o yerno pudiesen llamarlo.

Había pasado una semana… no, más que eso, nueve meses… bueno, no, en realidad toda su vida esperando por este momento y nada iba a impedir que lo tuviese. Sí, había visto fotos de la bebé. Incluso contestó el teléfono esa noche que Kurt llamó para informarles que Rachel había entrado en labor de parto dos semanas antes, pero aún tenía que ver a esta nueva personita cara a cara y no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Por supuesto, él no tuvo en cuenta que al ver a su hijo como padre por primera vez sólo podría detenerlo en seco.

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Burt! ¡Oh Dios mío, basta con ver a su hijo! ¡Él es tan natural!

\- Tal vez ustedes dos deberían darle un hermano algún día. Parece que adora a los bebés.

\- Hemos estado hablando sobre ello. Estamos pensando en tratar pronto.

\- ¡Oh, qué emocionante!

Burt apretó la mano de su mujer y la dejó en el mar de asistentes a la fiesta, torciendo y esquivando su camino a través de la multitud para obtener una mejor visión de su hijo. Kurt estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con los ojos desorbitados y sus pequeños brazos cerrados alrededor de un bulto que era casi tan grande como él.

Su prima Anne estaba inclinada sobre él, sonriendo y elogiándolo sobre como abrazaba a su hijo de tres meses de edad, los dos en silencio, mientras que el resto del grupo bailaba a su alrededor.

\- Él te ama, Kurt. Mira cómo está sonriéndote.

\- Se mueve mucho.

\- Sí, todos los bebés son como pequeños insectos que se retuercen a veces. Tú te movías demasiado. Me acuerdo cuando te cargaba, eras de su tamaño, y estabas constantemente moviéndote.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ajá. Tu madre te llamó gusano en movimiento por mucho tiempo. Siempre te estabas moviendo.

Kurt frunció los labios ante aquel pensamiento, contemplando el cielo por un momento antes de volver su atención de nuevo sobre su primo, sus ojos azules mirando suavemente y maravillados por la pequeña vida que sostenía. – Quiero un bebé.

\- Bueno, tú tienes sólo cinco, cariño. Eres demasiado joven para tu propio bebé, pero tal vez tendrás un hermanito o una hermana pronto. – En ese momento Anne disparó a su tío una mirada, dejando a Burt rodar los ojos ante la insistencia de que él y Liz debían empezar a tener más bebés. A pesar de que no iba a negar que hicieron uno muy, muy adorable, eso era seguro.

\- ¿Un hermano o una hermana?

\- Sí. Debes preguntarles a tu mamá y a tu papá. Tal vez dirán que sí.

Antes de decir nada más, Kurt estaba empezando a temblar mientras sostenía a su primo, lanzando su mirada alrededor de la habitación para buscar a sus padres. Vio a Burt en cuestión de segundos y esperó hasta que Anne tomó a su hijo antes de que él se deslizara del sofá y corrió hacia él – Papi.

\- Sí, amigo.

\- Quiero un bebé, y Anne dije tengo que preguntarte a ti y a mamá.

\- Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, ve a buscar a tu madre y pregúntale. Dile que tu papá dijo que tiene que decidir.

\- ¡Bueno! – Kurt saltó lejos de su padre y realizó su camino alrededor de las piernas de los miembros de la familia, su pequeña voz lo suficientemente alta que Burt podía oír mientras corría en busca de su madre. – Por favor, muévase, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá sobre un bebé.

\- Bien hecho, Anne.

\- Oh, tío B, me agradecerás eventualmente. Kurt es tan natural con los niños – Hizo que Jacob dejara de llorar en segundos. Será un niñero increíble algún día, te prometo eso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

 **::::**

\- ¡Uf! Los niños son molestos. Cualquiera que quiera tener uno está más allá de mí.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Solían gustarte los niños.

\- Sí, cuando yo era joven y tonto. Soy mayor ahora, papá. Ahora son sólo una molestia.

\- Solías ser un niño una vez.

\- Sí, y yo era probablemente molesto.

Kurt estaba serio, sus palabras amargas salieron más duras de lo que Burt esperaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo más gestando bajo la superficie que tenía a su hijo tan enojado últimamente. La mayor parte del tiempo, estaba retirado y tranquilo, pero a veces se rompía e inquietaba, especialmente cuando estaban en público, al igual que en ese momento.

Su camarera se acercó para volver a llenar sus vasos y entonces se fue en búsqueda de más servilletas, las que fueron solicitadas por la mesa frente a ellos, la de los niños. Uno de ellos había derramado su bebida y se extendió por la longitud de la mesa, goteando en el suelo entre su área y la de los Hummel.

\- Dios, ¿pueden ponerse más horribles?

\- Son sólo niños. Él no quería derramar eso. Se resbaló de sus manos.

\- Entonces sus padres deberían haberlo vigilado mejor.

\- A veces no se puede tener sus ojos en tus hijos 24/7 – susurró el hombre mayor, con un matiz de pesar corriendo por su espina dorsal mientras estudiaba la cara sombría de su hijo, y se dio cuenta qué parte de la chispa y la vida que solía tener hasta por los poros ahora era sombría y más oscura que nunca. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

¿Cuándo su niño creció y cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan fastidiado con la vida? Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, continuó – Tú lo entenderás mejor cuando seas padre.

\- Yo no voy a ser padre, así que. ¿por qué habría de importarme?

\- ¿No lo vas a ser?

\- No, yo no. ¡Nunca! – el castaño se puso pálido, más que de costumbre mientras tragaba profundamente y luego negó con la cabeza, esas palabras ni siquiera había planeado decirlas, simplemente salieron – No es nada. Es sólo que no quiero niños. No me gustan y no pienso nunca en eso.

Burt asintió, decidiendo no empujar, sobre todo cuando en realidad no estaba seguro de que se trataba todo el asunto de todos modos. No había mucho que pudiera hacer si Kurt estaba pasando por su espectacular escenario de angustia adolescente de todos modos. Todo el mundo lo hacía y él tenía que lidiar con eso también, no importa cuán discordantes las cosas podrían ser de vez en cuando.

 **::::**

La música salía de la cocina junto con una gran abundancia de deliciosos olores. No era inusual para Burt para volver a casa algo y que algo estuviera cocinándose en la estufa o que a veces Kurt estuviese cantando algo a todo pulmón, pero esta vez se preguntaba por qué en el mundo oyó dos voces en vez de una, sobre todo porque la misteriosa voz no sonaba para nada como la de Finn.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Papá? Eh, ¿eres tú?

\- Umm, sí, por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Quién más podría ser? – se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó en el sillón para dirigirse a la cocina, con los ojos cayendo sobre un adolescente de cabello oscuro de pie delante de su estufa, uno de los delantales de Kurt atado alrededor de su cintura mientras agitaba algo en el fuego – Puedo entender que tenemos un invitado a cenar. – en ese momento, el muchacho giró y ofreció una brillante sonrisa, soltando la cuchara para ofrecerle una mano.

\- Hola, Sr. Hummel. Yo soy… eh, Blaine.

\- Blaine… Blaine como el chico que va a Dalton, ¿Blaine?

\- Sí señor.

Asintiendo, Burt tomó la mano del chico y la estrechó, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que el adolescente parecía estar un poco nervioso por conocerlo porque las palmas de sus manos estaban un poco sudorosas.

\- Mmm, encantado de conocerte. ¿Te quedarás para la cena?

\- ¡Oh, no, señor! ¡No lo haré! Sólo vine a dejar algunas cosas de la escuela a Kurt y nos quedamos atrapados hablando demasiado por mucho tiempo así que empezó a preparar la cena tarde. Pensé que terminaría más rápido si lo ayudaba.

\- Bueno, eso es considerado de tu parte ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar?

\- Oh no, eso está bien. Le prometí a los chicos que regresaría y comería con ellos. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Blaine se sonrojó un poco y luego se dio la vuelta para acabar batiendo cualquier salsa burbujeaba en la estufa. Kurt, mientras tanto, le observaba con una mirada de intensidad que hizo que el estómago de Burt se revolviera. – Bueno, Kurt, creo que esto está hecho. Probablemente debería irme, Supongo que te veré en Dalton el lunes.

\- Sí. Voy a ser el hombre deambulando perdido en los pasillos.

\- Sabe que no voy a dejar que eso suceda. – el ojimiel le sonrió mientras desataba el delantal y se lo entregaba, inclinándose para darle al castaño un rápido abrazo antes de que él estrechó la mano de Burt nuevo. – Fue un placer conocerlo, Sr. Hummel.

Con eso, él estaba fuera, Kurt detrás, sus voces silenciosas se arrastraban detrás de ellos mientras caminaban y le ofrecía las buenas noches. Cuando el adolescente regresó, la intensa mirada de antes fue reemplazada con una algo melancólica.

\- Así que ese es Blaine, ¿eh?

\- Sí.

\- Es un chico agradable. ¿Te imaginas el matrimonio y los bebés con él?

Ante la broma de su padre, Kurt prácticamente gritó escandalizado, y le dio una mirada mortal a su padre, rodando los ojos después de un momento de silencio pesado – De ninguna manera, papá. Sólo somos amigos.

\- Ajá. Seguro.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio!

\- Sí.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar?

\- ¡PAPÁ!

 **::::**

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Oh, umm… esta es Robin Sylvester.

\- ¿La hija de la entrenadora Sue?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú la estás cuidando?

\- Umm, bueno… Sue de repente apareció y me dijo que necesitaba una niñera… alguna excusa acerca de una cita con Michael Bolton o algo así. Y… uh… aquí estamos.

\- ¿En mi casa?

\- Lo hubiera llevado a la escuela, pero no hay mucho para que un bebé haga allí y no puedo llevarla a casa porque mis padres han estado peleando como locos.

\- Sólo estoy bromeando Anderson. Ven aquí.

Blaine bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose mientras daba un paso en la puerta con una bebé en su cadera. Su uniforme de porristas parecía prístino como siempre, menos el punto pequeño de baba que Robin estaba dejando en su hombro, por lo que Burt desapareció por un momento para tomar una toalla de mano del baño para que pudiera limpiarse.

\- Lo siento por presentarme así de último minuto, Burt. Yo solo no sabía qué hacer. No soy el mejor con los niños.

\- Sí, claro. Mi hijo me dice lo contrario.

Ante la mención de Kurt, sus mejillas se volvieron un poco más rojas, haciendo que el hombre mayor sonriera mientras el ex novio de su hijo se sentaba en el sofá y rebotaba un poco a la niña en sus brazos. Robin parecía que estaba a punto de dormir, sus tenues rizos rubios cayendo delante de sus ojos claros. – Kurt es mejor con los niños que yo. Él está más en sintonía con ellos que yo, creo.

\- Ambos son muy buenos con los niños. Ustedes serán un éxito con los bebés en la reunión de la familia Hummel.

\- Ese es el motivo por el cual Kurt no quería ir a pasar el rato con el resto de la familia y pensé que sería más fácil para nosotros ocultamos con los niños pequeños.

\- Y mira lo bien que resultó. Todo el mundo amaba no tener que cuidar a sus propios hijos con ustedes dos alrededor.

\- Sí, supongo que no estuvimos tan mal, ¿O lo fuimos?

\- No. Ustedes dos serán buenos padres algún día.

La habitación inmediatamente se quedó en silencio, menos la inhalación brusca que Blaine realizó. Burt sabía que podría haber cruzado una línea mencionando el futuro de su hijo y el ex de su hijo, pero había estado observando la forma en que los dos bailaron alrededor del otro desde hace meses, y si él sabía bien (y lo hacía), era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos se reunieran una vez más.

Había algo acerca de su relación que sabía que trabajaba no importa que – incluso si él pensaba en estrangular Blaine a veces más de lo que lo hacía con Kurt. Pero su hijo lo perdonó y él también lo hizo y eso era mucho para ellos realmente. Los Hummel no se dejaban atropellar, pero definitivamente se ponían de pie por sí mismos cuando fueron eran tratados injustamente, eso era seguro.

Robin hizo un pequeño ruido que rompió el silencio y el ojimiel inmediatamente fue a calmarla, deslizándose fuera del cojín del sofá para tomar asiento en el piso donde dejó a la bebé descansar en sus piernas dobladas. Arrullando, tarareó un poco con ella y luego comenzó a cantar, dejando que Burt lo observaba con curiosidad mientras la pequeña lentamente comenzó a alejarse a la tierra de los sueños con la voz de Blaine como su guía.

\- Le he dicho esto a Kurt, pero alguien debería decirte a ti también. Serías un gran maestro algún día.

\- He pensado en ello un poco. Tal vez un profesor de música o algo así. No lo sé.

\- Bueno, lo que sea que elijas, lo harás genial. Serás un gran padre también.

\- Sin duda mejor que el mío es seguro.

Eso rompió el corazón de Burt. Él sabía que el padre del chico no era el peor padre del mundo, pero podría ser un imbécil con su hijo menor. Había oído historias de horror sobre el mayor de los Anderson, escuchó a Kurt susurrarle a Blaine por teléfono en las noches cuando las cosas no iban bien en su casa ya que sus padres estaban constantemente peleando sin importarle que él estuviese ahí.

Blaine era un buen chico, su padre simplemente no reconocía eso.

\- Definitivamente mejor que tu propio padre.

\- Definitivamente no tan bueno como usted, sin embargo –murmuró con su voz entrecortada suavemente. Su elogio se sentía como una ola de calor sobre el alma del hombre mayor y sonrió, levantándose de su asiento para salir de la habitación y ocultar el brillo húmedo de sus ojos mientras pasaba, y le dio al muchacho una palmadita en un hombro. Éste nunca dijo una palabra.

\- Eres un buen chico, Blaine. No te olvides de eso.

\- Gracias Sr. Hummel.

 **::::**

El hogar de los Hummel a veces era un poco solitario. Con la muerte de Finn y Kurt habiéndose casado, mudado y viviendo en New York, las cosas estaban tranquilas y a veces aburridas. Claro, era divertido ser capaz de tener la casa para sí mismos y para ser capaz de hacer lo que quisieran, donde quisieran, pero Burt y Carole extrañaban tener la casa llena como antes la tenían con sus hijos, los amigos de sus hijos, y todo.

La cena se solía cocinar y comer en el bar de la cocina ya que usar en el comedor se convirtió en una molestia cuando era apenas eran los dos. Así, una vez que todo estaba terminado, se apoyaban en la isla para comer o comían en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Creo que está sonando el teléfono.

\- ¿Quieres que entienda?

\- Estamos comiendo. Puede esperar.

Al final del pasillo, el identificador de llamadas sonó indicando quien estaba del otro lado de la línea: llamada telefónica de Kurt Hummel. Llamada telefónica de Kurt Hummel.

Carole levantó una ceja ante eso, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cordón de la cocina, por lo que Burt se vio obligado a contestar, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a ignorar una llamada de su hijo de todos modos – ¿Sí?

\- ¡Hola papá! Está Carole en casa?

\- Sí, está aquí.

\- Bueno, ¿puedes poner el altavoz? Queremos hablar con los dos.

Al hacer clic en el botón del altavoz del teléfono, Burt coloca el dispositivo entre él y Carole y fue a tomar otro bocado de macarrones con queso, masticando pensativamente mientras se preguntaba acerca de qué sus chicos posiblemente podrían querer hablar con él. La última vez que llamaban, fue sobre su más reciente obra.

Antes de eso, se trataba de la nominación al Grammy de Blaine, y antes de eso se trataba de la más reciente aventura de Kurt en ropa y joyas de diseño, así como los premios que recogió a causa de ella. – Querías hablar. Estamos escuchando.

\- Muy bien, ¿Están los dos sentados? Asegúrense de no estar comiendo porque Blaine y yo tenemos algunas noticias…

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

Con manos temblorosas y un corazón agitado, Burt se quedó paralizado en la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos fijos en su hijo encorvado sobre la mesa para cambiar pañales y murmurar en voz baja a la niña escondida detrás de su silueta.

Vestido con una sencilla camiseta y pantalones de algodón, Kurt nunca había parecido estar tan cómodo o menos calmado antes, sobre todo en un gran día como ese. Sin embargo, Burt supuso que su vuelo adelantado probablemente pondría un obstáculo en cualquier plan que Kurt pudo haber tenido para su llegada. El traje de Kurt no era lo que solía ser.

Era la visión del ojiazul en unión con su propia hija que tenía un nudo en la garganta del hombre.

Desde su lugar en la sala, Burt podía oír los ruidos suaves de desagrado de la bebé, sus gemidos se convirtieron en esos pequeños chirridos adorables de infelicidad mientras Kurt le susurraba, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de la longitud de su cuerpo mientras trataba de calmarla un poco.

Un pequeño pie se movió, dando al hombre sólo el más mínimo atisbo de su primera nieta y se ahogó en un sollozo, llevando una mano a su pecho mientras seguía observando en silencio a su hijo ser un padre.

\- Oh, cariño, no te gustan tus medias, ¿verdad? – Kurt se rió entre dientes y suavemente tiró de los artículos ofensivos fuera de sus piececitos, liberándola de las prendas que ella parecía odiar tanto – ¿Qué tal si te ponemos unas sandalias? Estoy seguro de que al abuelo y a la abuela no les importará. Ellos te aman sin importar cómo estés vestida.

 _"_ _Seguro lo haremos"_ , pensó Burt para sí mismo, llegando a enjugar una lágrima perdida mientras veía a Kurt levantar cuidadosamente a su bebé y acunarla contra su pecho.

Recuerdos del año anterior llegaron a él, enviándolo de vuelta muchas, muchas décadas, cuando no era más que un joven intentando acostumbrarse a sostener a su hijo por primera vez. Con el tiempo, se hizo más fácil y cargar a su pequeño era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Ahora no podía esperar para cargar a su nieta, especialmente si era como cargar a Kurt.

Él estaba seguro de que sería mejor sin embargo. Mucho mejor.

\- Shh cariño, papi te tiene. Está bien. Vamos a encontrarnos con tus abuelos pronto. No quieres lucir como una papa enojada cuando te presente, ¿verdad? – Tarareo dando unas palmaditas con la mano contra la espalda de su niña, presionando sus labios contra el nacimiento del cabello oscuro que coronaba su cabeza.

Burt no podía ver gran parte de la cara de su nieta, pero definitivamente podría ver que heredó los espesos cabellos castaños con los que tanto su difunta esposa y su hijo habían sido bendecidos. Dios, sólo ver su pequeño pie y un poco de su cabello ya lo tenía con la sensación de que podía llorar por días.

¿Qué iba a suceder una vez que en realidad la sostuviera?

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no? – Una voz se elevó a su derecha, volviéndolo a la realidad por un momento. Se giró y llamó la atención de su esposa, dándole una mirada acuosa que acabó con él recibiendo un dulce beso en la mejilla – Supongo que estás nervioso.

\- Un poco.

\- No debes estarlo. Ese es tu hijo y tu nieta allí. No es como que estamos visitando a nuestros vecinos de al lado.

\- Yo sólo… – hizo una pausa, las palabras congeladas en su lengua mientras debatía sobre qué decir. Quería expresar algo acerca de eso precisamente, era su hijo el que estaba allí, su hijo, que ahora era papá. Sin embargo, la idea de la ausencia de Finn pesaba sobre su corazón. Él sabía que Carole estaba todavía muy afectada por la pérdida de su hijo y cómo los hechos de Kurt solamente le recordaban que ella no iba a llegar a ver un niño de su propia carne y sangre. Sí, ella amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, pero todavía era diferente, no obstante.

\- Estás pensando en mí y en Finn, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cuando no estoy pensando en alguno de los dos?

Carole suspiró, presionándose más cerca de él antes de apoyar la mejilla en su hombro, lo que permitió que su mirada cayera sobre Kurt mientras ponía a la bebé sobre la mesa para cambiarle los pañales y vestirla con un traje diferente.

Todavía estaba sin enterarse de que estaba siendo vigilado, y era agradable poder atraparlo inconsciente cuando iba a través de los movimientos de una increíble nueva parte de su vida – Burt, cariño… no tienes que preocuparte por mí. No debes dejar que tus sentimientos sean empujados a un lado por mí. Soy una mujer fuerte.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y puedo manejar esto muy bien. Estoy tan emocionada como tú lo estás. Finn hubiera estado emocionado también. Sabes que él te habría empujado hacia un lado para llegar a donde su sobrina si estuviera aquí.

\- Sí, lo haría.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te deslizas allí dentro y dices hola?

\- Lo haré. Yo sólo…

\- ¿Necesitas un momento?

\- Sí.

Tarareando en voz baja, Carole se inclinó de nuevo, besando el hombro de su esposo mientras miraba al castaño, observando su naturaleza serena para vestir a su hija. La bebé estaba más tranquila ahora, sus ruidos antes descontentos se habían convertido en gemidos suaves que Kurt seguía tratando de calmar. Era obvio que él y Blaine iban a ser los mejores padres teniendo en cuenta lo enamorados que estaban con la niña ya, y Carole estaba emocionada de ser parte de su viaje.

\- ¿Te importa?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Vamos a conocer a nuestra nieta.

 **::::::::::**

Nada en el mundo podría haber evitado el ataque de las lágrimas y la emoción que colmaron a Burt al ver a su nieta primogénita. Cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta y le dio a sus padres esa orgullosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras recogía a su hija, él estuvo completamente perdido. Al igual que una torre que cae en ruinas al suelo, comenzó a llorar, todos a su alrededor emocionados, y él sin embargo no podía superarlo.

Todos esos años de estar preocupado de muerte por Kurt, de querer todo para su hijo y con la esperanza de que éste iba a sobrevivir el tormento y el dolor… y allí estaban. Allí estaba él, conociendo a su nieta por primera vez, viendo a su hijo adulto felizmente enamorado, casado, ahora convertido en padre, presumiendo a su familia.

Bueno, era mucho.

Durante horas fue de esa manera. El hombre mayor estaba completamente bien por un momento y luego sus ojos se nublaban y tenía que volver la cabeza, limpiándose las mejillas con los dedos para quitar la evidencia de sus sentimientos demasiado entusiastas. Nadie dijo una palabra, simplemente lo miraban con cariño mientras él usaba una mano para restregar su cara, mientras que la otra permanecía acurrucada alrededor de su nieta dormida.

Mientras él y Carole estaban con la niña, Blaine y Kurt se fueron a almorzar y volvieron para dormir la siesta, felices de entregar las riendas durante un tiempo para poder ponerse al día en todo lo que se habían perdido. No es como si les importaba ni nada, la falta de sueño y medio probar su comida valía la pena en comparación con la cantidad ridícula de amor que tenían por su niña.

Burt no podía dejarla, sólo se la pasaba a Carole por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo antes de ponerse ansioso y querer abrazarla de nuevo. Su mujer lo encontró hilarante además de ser adorable.

\- Estaba pensando en iniciar en la cena. ¿Quieres algo específico? Le pregunté a los chicos y me dijeron que comerían lo que cociné, así que pensé en preguntarte.

\- Lo que tú quieras hacer está bien conmigo – Burt contestó, apenas apartando sus ojos de la criatura dormida en sus brazos. Su cabello oscuro pegado por todas partes en pequeños mechones, su pequeña boca en forma de arco fruncida mientras soñaba. Estaba tan maravillado con ella, le recordaba en gran parte a Kurt cuando era un bebé, excepto sus labios que le recordaban a Rachel. Se aseguraría de abrazar a Berry cada vez que la viese.

Él y Carole le enviaron un enorme ramo de flores después del nacimiento de la bebé y también le habían comprado una pulsera de regalo. Pero, santa mierda, después de conocer a la pequeña, Burt casi quería comprarle un auto.

\- ¿Quieres que me la lleve un minuto? – Una voz familiar le preguntó y Burt miró, sonriendo a su hijo cuando se colocó a unos pocos pies de distancia, la ropa arrugada y el cabello revuelto. Su mejilla estaba todavía rosada con una huella de donde había puesto la cabeza (estaba seguro de que estuvo sobre Blaine), y no dejaba de bostezar. Ahh, las ventajas de la paternidad.

\- No. La tengo. A menos que estés extrañándola ferozmente. Entonces sabré que no podré mantenerla alejada de ti.

\- Oh, estás bien. Yo no estaba seguro de si ya estabas cansado de cargarla.

\- ¿Cansado de sostenerla? ¿Estás loco? Podría abrazarla para siempre. Podría sentarme en esta silla y abrazarla hasta que me he haya convertido en nada más que un esqueleto.

\- Eres tan raro, papá.

\- Es una cosa de padres. Lo entenderás más adelante.

En ese momento, los ojos de Kurt se pusieron un poco nebulosos mientras miraba a la niña dormida en brazos de su padre. Con voz entrecortada, asintió con la cabeza y le susurró un "Sí" y el corazón de Burt se disparó. Fuera de todo esto, no podía esperar para ver a su hijo crecer más en su papel de padre.

Había hecho mucho: la actuación, el canto, el diseño, pero este parecía ser su papel más importante todavía. Burt estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo bien. Siempre lo hacía.

Lo mismo iba para Blaine también.

\- ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

\- Él todavía está descansando. No hemos dormido mucho últimamente.

\- ¿Llora en la noche?

\- En realidad no. Simplemente… es divertido verla dormir.

\- Lo sé. Hice lo mismo contigo.

Kurt sonrió, arrastrándose más cerca de su padre y su pequeña. Con cuidado se subió a sofá junto a su progenitor y acomodó su cuerpo contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste mientras miraba a su hija durmiendo – La amo mucho, papá.

\- Sé que lo haces. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Yo no hice mucho. Rachel hizo todo el trabajo.

\- ¡Recuérdame comprarle a esa chica un auto! – Ante el rugido de la risa de Kurt, Burt sonrió, inclinándose para besar la parte superior del cabello desordenado de su nieta – Haz hecho un gran trabajo, chico. Tú y Blaine van a ser los mejores padres que un niño pueda pedir, y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kurt. Eres el mejor papá que podría imaginar.

\- Papá…

\- Sólo recuérdalo, ¿de acuerdo? Se los voy a recordar a ti y a Blaine todo el tiempo si tengo que hacerlo, pero ustedes deben saber eso por ahora.

Bostezó – Lo hacemos.

\- Bien. Ahora – empujó a su hijo con el codo, moviéndolo un poco así que estaba prácticamente acostado contra su lado – ve a dormir. Es necesario simplemente que descanses tanto como tu esposo. Puedes ver a la bebé dormir más tarde y entonces puedes…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el resto de su sugerencia, un suave ronquido lo interrumpió y miró hacia abajo, sorprendido de encontrar a Kurt durmiendo distanciado de su hombro. A medida que su hijo y nieta dormían, se acurrucó más profundamente en el sofá y simplemente se deleitó en el momento. En la otra habitación, podía oír a Carole tarareando mientras cocinaba. Podía escuchar las respiraciones tranquilas de Kurt y la bebé contra su oído, y al final del pasillo, estaba seguro de que escuchó un ronquido proveniente de Blaine.

Allí, sentado en la sala de estar en un mullido sofá con dos miembros de la familia muy cansados durmiendo sobre él, Burt Hummel estaba en el cielo, más orgulloso y más enamorado con su vida de lo que había estado.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
